


of nightmares & cuddles (i'll be there)

by yoyo_enthusiast



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Its not as bad as the summary I promise, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned parents & Seokseo, Mentions of Akgaes & Hate Comments, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Yohan has nightmares, Yongha is a light sleeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyo_enthusiast/pseuds/yoyo_enthusiast
Summary: Yongha woke up to the sound of crying and whimpering across his bed, only to realize that it was his roommate, Yohan.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	of nightmares & cuddles (i'll be there)

Yongha had always been a light sleeper. So when he wakes up in the middle of the night where even the moon is asleep, he’s not surprised. But what did surprise him is when he hears someone crying.

Yongha almost had his heart stop at the sound of the cry, being a coward and all. But he regained his courage when he realized that the sound came from across the room, specifically from his roommate’s bed.

He took a deep breath before then slipping off of his own blankets and approached the giant lump of blanket across him. As he got closer and closer, his roommate’s cries became clearer to his ears, this is not the first time Yohan cried in his sleep, contrary to that, Yohan cried or talked in his sleep more often than the both of them would’ve liked.

He quietly went on his knees next to Yohan’s bed and slowly peeled the blanket off of the boy’s face. Only to reveal Yohan being covered in sweat as it seems obvious to him by now that Yohan is having a nightmare.

Yongha gently brushed his hand on Yohan’s hair, Yohan once mentioned to him he loves having his hair brushed when he is feeling stressed. So Yongha hopes this would at least give Yohan a bit of comfort in his sleep. He also began to give a light head massage for the younger.

Yongha could feel that Yohan slowly eases, the taller no longer breaths heavily nor moves uncontrollably, which relieves Yongha a bit. Yongha thought of wiping the sweat off of Yohan's face and neck since he figured Yohan can't be comfortable sleeping like that. He and Yohan agreed to keep their shared necessities, including tissues, inside a drawer on the other side of their room. So Yongha needed to go and get it to do so. 

Yongha gently took his hand away from Yohan's locks before quietly standing up. However, he feels his hand being tugged resulting in him falling backward, thankfully he didn't fell on Yohan. Quite the opposite, in fact, strong arms are locked around Yongha's waist and somehow, Yongha found himself being back hugged by his roommate and now (comfortably) locked in the younger's embrace.

"Y-Yohan..."

Yongha is flustered, to say the least. Yongha likes skinship, but he rarely gets it from his roommate. It's usually either from Donghan when the older is feeling (aggressively) affectionate, Daehyeon when Yongha wants to get a simple hug, he also receives them from the maknae line when they are feeling clingy. But never from Yohan since he knew himself that the younger doesn't really like skinship and clinginess, so Yongha doesn't want to come off as disrespectful nor annoying to his roommate.

But surprisingly between both of them, Yohan is the one who initiated skin contact because Yongha is too much of a coward for that. And it always managed to make Yongha so flustered when Yohan does so. Right now, Yongha can feel his face heat up and his heart beating way too fast, yes, Kim Yohan does things to his heart. 

_"Don't go"_

Yohan only tightens his arms around Yongha's waist while resting his jaw on Yongha's shoulders. Yongha realized how overwhelmingly close they are. But reality snapped him back as he remembers the only reason Yohan is doing this, treating him this way, is because he needed comfort. And Yongha shouldn't let his feelings say otherwise. So, Yongha tries to calm his heart down and bury his feelings neatly to the bottom of his heart.

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging and feeling each other's warmth. Trying to get comfort from each other through that simple act of 'platonic' affection. Yongha understood most of the reasons Yohan has nightmares. However, both of them don't talk about it. It became a somewhat established thing between both of them. So all that Yongha could offer usually is silent comfort, nothing like this.

"It was about those comments"

Yongha didn't expect Yohan to say anything, but the latter did. Usually, Yohan doesn't tell him why he was having those nightmares, because he knew Yongha understood it nevertheless even if it's not worded. Yohan sighed, Yongha almost flinched at the hot breath hitting the back skin of his neck. Yohan buried his head on the older's shoulder.

"It's not about me..."

Yongha could feel his heart drop at that. Yongha is aware of some 'fans' disliking his association or even the other members' with Yohan. Recently, it's mostly because of their surprise for Yohan during his surprise Birthday V Live, he did read a bit of the comment when Yohan did his solo V Live. Although he is glad Yohan made it clear to the fans that he doesn't hate the members nor is forced to put up with them. 

"They were saying hurtful things about you and...Donghan hyung and the other members, I know I shouldn't look much into it, but those words that they've written are so cruel...it triggered something inside of me even when I'm asleep, I was afraid..."

Yongha could feel wetness on his neck, he knows Yohan is crying. Although the younger doesn't usually express his emotions, Yohan is just a human in the end. Capable of breaking down despite his seemingly unbreakable persona. 

"I was afraid that...that we'll break apart because of those comments...that I couldn't protect my family for the second time"

Hearing that, Yongha softly reached for Yohan's face and he could see how vulnerable Yohan looks with tears sliding down his cheeks. This is Yohan. Not the Kim Yohan that the nation loves and adores. But just Yohan, simply himself before he was anything else. 

"Yohan-ah"

Yohan looked at him, eyes shiny from tears and from the moonlight of their window. Yongha softly sighs before he reached to Yohan's face and wiped the tears.

Yohan looks confused and taken aback at first, but he quickly welcomes the older's simple act of kindness. Letting those soft hands touch his face. He looked at his roommate again and realized something. 

_It's funny how Yongha understood his pain. Even when Yohan couldn't understand his._

_The older basically radiates sunshine and kindness._

_And the little things Yongha says, it radiates the older's adorable gullibility_

_"You're so handsome"_

_"Our main visual, Kim Yohan, fighting!"_

_"Yohan does these things really well"_

_"I washed your clothes for you. Didn't I do a good job? kkkk~"_

_"Yohan, have a good day, and don't overwork yourself!"_

Yongha knew of his vulnerability and the older doesn't judge him for being simply human. It blooms a warm feeling inside of Yohan's heart. The kind that makes you feel like you have butterflies inside of your tummy and all of that cliché things said in romance novels. He tightens his arms around the older's waist as if he was holding onto Yongha for his dear life. Not wanting Yongha to slip away just like a dream when you wake up in the morning. 

"Yohan-ah, stop guilting yourself because of what had happened, those things are not under your control and it's not your fault...It's never your fault, okay? It's out of your control and that's okay"

Yongha said, looking into Yohan's eyes. Yohan could see it only has affection, fondness, and genuine worry in those round irises. If Yohan were not sensible of the situation, he would have blurted out how adorable the older looked. How tiny and lovable the older is right now. 

"I promise you, we're not going to fall apart, at least I don't want to fall apart that quickly without making good memories with you and the other hyungs and dongsaengs, and even if we did, we're a family, we're bound to be together for life. So you don't have to be afraid, Kim Yohan"

Yongha ended his words with a soft smile, which almost caused Yohan's heart to combust. He can't hold it back anymore. 

And so, he grabbed Yongha's hand on his cheek and came forward to the older's forehead, planting a light kiss there. 

It was a moment of intimacy bound to stay in their bedroom forever. Yongha didn't push away from the embrace and Yohan didn't let Yongha go from his warm embrace. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while before Yohan sighed softly as he buries his nose on Yongha's dyed dirty blonde hair. Breathing in the older's strawberry-scented shampoo. 

"What do I do without you, Yoo Yongha?"

Yohan could feel the older's face heating up at his words and the older hits him playfully on his chest. 

"Don't say weird things!"

Yohan chuckles at the older before he tightens his hold to the older's waist and laid back, so Yongha was practically on top of him. Yongha seemed to know how to make himself comfortable as then he positioned himself so that his head is resting on Yohan's chest with limbs intertwining with the younger's and Yohan's steady hands resting on his waist. 

It reminds Yohan now of how intimate they are right now. And he smiles in knowing maybe the feelings that bloom inside of his heart may have a chance to be reciprocated after all. He then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland, this time, dreaming about a happier moment where he, Yongha, and his other brothers are standing on a wide stage with millions of fans showing their love for them. 

Heck, maybe Yoo Yongha is the medicine for his nightmares. 

"See! I told you Yongha hyung's the little spoon!"

"Well I thought Yohan hyung was-...well, guess I owe you a serving of chicken now"

"See kids, this is why we do not make bets"

"Oh shut up, you made plenty of bets yourselves before, remember when you-"

"Kim Donghan keep your mouth shut!"

"Make me Jang Daehyeon!"

Yongha woke up to the not-so-subtle whispers coming from the entrance of his and Yohan's room. It didn't take long for him to notice that the other members are watching them like puppies who are staring at their humans from the entrance of their door. 

Yongha also belatedly realized the strong hands wrapped around his waist and noticed a sleeping Yohan below him, looking as peaceful as ever it almost pains Yongha if the boy had to wake up. But it triggers his gay panic as his face heats up at a record-breaking time.

"I-"

The awkward silence was there as he can feel hear Leader Jang dragging Donghan outside of their room to give some 'yoyo quality time', whilst Junseo and Seokhwa still stood at their opened door. 

"Well, sleep more, hyung. Today we don't have any schedules anyways, it's better if you spend it with Yohan hyung"

Seokhwa said, Yongha swore he could imagine the shit-eating grin the boy puts on his face when saying that. 

Before Yongha can say anything to defend his stance and his not-so-obvious crush towards the handsome man sleeping peacefully below him, Seokhwa already dragged Junseo, his boyfriend, out of the room while saying something along the lines of 'you owe me a fried chicken, so fried chicken date today!'

A giggle could be heard after that, and it came from Kim Yohan himself. Seemingly amused at Yongha's red face.

"Since when are you even awa-"

Again, Yongha wasn't able to finish his sentence as Yohan stole a kiss from his cheek before grinning again. 

"Morning kiss!"

_Damn it, Kim Yohan is not good for Yoo Yongha's heart._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I notice the lack of Yoyo fluff (and fics in general), so I made this uwu  
> English is not my native language so I hope you can forgive any grammatical mistakes! Have a good day and stan WEi! 
> 
> P.S. Yell at me on my twitter! @/bittersweetlat1


End file.
